Vampirella (Earth-818793)
| Relatives = Lilith (mother) | Universe = Earth-818793 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Seattle, Washington | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9 | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Fangs, wings, claws | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Heroine | Education = | Origin = Vampire | PlaceOfBirth = Drakulon | Creators = Forrest J. Ackerman; Trina Robbins; Frank Frazetta; Tom Sutton | First = Vampirella Vol 1 1 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Vampirella is a Vampire who was born on Drakulon and was sent to Earth where she ended up working alongside the Danse Macabre to defeat the mortal embodiment of Chaos from another universe and other things. She has also fought countless enemies including Nyx, Von Kreist, Hemorrhage and her nemesis, Dracula. She has been killed on several occasions, most notably by Nyx, but would be resurrected, usually through the use of human blood. Though she has many enemies, she also has numerous allies, which include Mordecai Pendragon and Adam van Helsing. She has also worked alongside a woman named Sofia Murray after saving her from Le Fanu, a Napoleonic era vampire, and along with Dracula, the two were able to defeat the Yag-Ath Vermellus and the Vampires which served it. Sometime after defeating the Yag-Ath Vermellus, Vampirella joined a team put together by Dracula in order to prevent Kulan Gath from fulfilling the Mayan Prophecy and thus the destruction of the world. This team also included Dracula, Pantha, Eva, Red Sonja and Herbert West. | Powers = * * * - The vampirism gives her heightened senses. :* - She can see in the dark due to the vampirism. * * - Her vampirism makes her stronger. * - Vampirella has wings, though she doesn't always use them. * - She heals faster than normal due to her vampirism. * - She can influence/control the minds of humans and most other creatures, particularly males. This most often requires eye contact but can also be done simply by being in their presence. * - Vampirella is seemingly immortal as she can be revived if killed. * - She can transform into a bat. * - Can communicate with bats through telepathic communications. * | Abilities = Immunity to Ultraviolet Radiation - She is immune to sunlight, unlike most Vampires. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Vampirella's Outfit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Vampirella first appeared in Vampirella #1 as published by Warren Publishing, but they became defunct in 1983, ending the 14 years of Vampirella. Harris Comics then took over in 1991 until 2010 when Dynamite Entertainment bought Harris Comics, and then Dynamite began publishing the Vampirella comics. | Trivia = *The Vampirella comics as published by Harris Comics are also set in the same universe as the Dynamite comics, as according to Dynamite Entertainment's Executive Editor Dynamite Entertainment's Twitter Reply | Links = }} Category:Killed by Nyx Category:Iconic Characters Category:Height 5' 5' 11"